Rekindling Love
by RKOlover88
Summary: Randy muses on his truelove, Stacy Keibler after she left him for two years. Now he finds out that she's returning to see her friend Torrie, but she's not returning alone. What will happen when the two reunite? Will their love be made or lost?
1. Good or Bad News?

**Rekindling Love**

**HOPE U LIKE IT. IT'S MY VERY FIRST STORY EVER SO… I KINDA FEEL AWKWARD FOR WRITING IT BUT WHATEVER. AS LONG AS IT'S RANDY AND STACY, THAN IT'S GOOD.**

He stepped out of the shower wearing nothing but a beige towel which was wrapped around his waist, exposing his well defined arms and chiseled abs. The water ran off of his smooth tan skin and onto the cold carpet. He walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out his clothes. As he was pulling up his pants, a knock was heard from the other side of the door.

"Hey! Randy! You in there?" a familiar voice called in some what of a rush. "I have something to tell you."

Randy walked over to the door and opened it up just enough to see who was on the other side. "John. What the hell do you want man? I'm trying to get dressed." John pushed his way past Randy and into the locker room. Randy closed the door and looked at his longtime friend.

"Guess who's coming to our Saturday Night Mainevent next week?" John had sat himself on the leather couch that was placed in the middle of the room.

"John, I don't know, and I don't care." Randy shook his head and continued to get dressed.

"You _will_ care once I say her name." John smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Her name? What did you hire a stripper or something?" Randy slightly laughed as he shook his head. He had finished dressing as he now had his attention directed completely towards John.

John laughed at the comment but brushed it off. "Who is the one person you would most want to see right now. That's a girl, of course."

Randy knew exactly who that person was. His one and only true love. The girl that made his heart melt every time she smiled. But it was impossible that _she_ would be the girl John was talking about. She had gone to do bigger and better things in life, like going to Hollywood and becoming an actress.

She had moved on from him. She had gotten a new boyfriend which made Randy cringe at the thought of another man looking at his once private property. But no matter what she did, no matter what he did, she would always be in his heart.

"I don't know John. Just tell me." Randy answered, with no enthusiasm. He walked over to a chair and sat down leaning backwards so his head was hanging over the back and his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Stacy's coming." John remarked as he got up from the couch and smiled. He knew his friend was ecstatic inside, but he didn't want to continue the discussion knowing that Randy would ask a million more questions if he stayed. John walked over to the door and opened it.

But before he left, he turned back around and said, "But…she's not coming alone." And with that, John closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway.

Randy was experiencing mixed emotions. He was absolutely elated that his one and only true love was coming back. The thought that he was just gonna be able to look at her up close, even if it was for a brief second, was a miracle. But he was also feeling hatred and bitterness due to the fact that she was bringing _him_ along. His rival. His enemy. The realization of her being happy with him made him sick to his stomach. But there was nothing he could do. He could only look on from afar and remember the lustful and passionate memories that they had once shared together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

XX

"Stacy!" a blonde woman screamed as she hugged her best friend, Stacy Keibler.

"Oh my god, Torrie! It's so good to see you again! I can't believe how long I've been away from you!" The two blondes shared a long friendly hug, finally breaking apart to look at each other.

"How've you been girl?" Torrie asked laughing and slightly crying because she was so happy.

"I've been good Tor. How bout you?"

"Great!" The two friends embraced each other once again for a large hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tor. This is Geoff." Stacy pointed out her boyfriend as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Geoff." Torrie said as she shook his hand and stepped back. _What's Randy gonna think when he sees Geoff? It'll probably break his heart even more. I hope John told him about this already. _

"Come on you two. We've got to go see everyone else." Torrie remarked as she grabbed Stacy's hand and led her and Geoff down the hallway.

**PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Was it good?**


	2. Seeing Each Other Again

**NEXT CHAPTER! I ADDED A LITTLE PIECE AT THE END TO MAKE IT LEAD SMOOTHER INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER. AREN'T RANDY AND STACY JUST MADE FOR EACH OTHER? OF COURSE!!!!!!**

Randy shoved his hands in the pockets of his black slacks as he walked down the hallway. He was anxious to see Stacy, but was also skeptical to see her since Geoff was going to (more than likely) be there too. He continued down the hall on his way to the parking lot to go back to the hotel when he heard talking and laughing getting closer and closer. He recognized the laugh. It was sweet and angelic. No one else had a laugh like that except for, of course, Stacy.

He saw her beautiful face, her luscious body, her irresistible smile. His knees became weak but he contained his cool. He tried to act normal but it was so difficult. She unknowingly seemed to be teasing him. Her hair was in a cute bun with the perfect amount of make-up applied on her face. She wore a short white skirt and a black halter-top with black stilettos. She took his breath away as she made eye contact with him.

"So Geoff, this is where… hey Randy." Torrie said as she walked up to her friend and gave him a hug. They broke the hug as Randy stared back at Stacy.

"Hey Stace." Randy said trying to break the awkward moment.

"Hey Randy. How are you?" Stacy answered back unbelievably pleasuring the familiar but old feelings that were returning. She hadn't seen him in about two years, since they had broken up. _Wow. I forgot how handsome he is. Wait, Stacy, don't say that. You have Geoff. _Stacy thought in her mind as she stood there nervously.

"I'm good. How bout you?" Randy hated to answer that question because he knew he was lying to her. He wasn't good, he was horrible. Every second he couldn't spend time with her, his heart seemed to be being eaten away. And since it had been about two years, his heart was almost gone.

"I'm great actually. Umm…this is Geoff, my boyfriend." Stacy pointed out, nervous as to what Randy's reaction would be to her announcement.

"Nice to meet you Geoff." Randy said as he stuck his hand out to shake Geoff's.

"Same here." Geoff replied as he shook Randy's hand. Randy made sure that when he shook his hand, he added a little more pressure than needed. He could tell Geoff had felt it because he made a face at him that could only be described by your senses.

"Are you leaving Randy? I thought John was going to go back to the hotel with you? At least, that's what he told me. But then again, John is very bad at being the communicating one in this relationship." Torrie stated as she sighed.

"Sorry Tor. He never mentioned that to me. I'll probably come across him before I leave anyways. You know how he is." Randy was trying so hard to not stare at Stacy but it was getting to the point where it was almost impossible.

"Alright, but when you find him, can you have him call me on my cell?"

"Sure. I'll tell him for you."

"Thank you Randy." Torrie responded as she gave him one last hug. "Well, I got to continue giving the tour to Geoff and Stacy, even though Stacy doesn't need it." Torrie said making all of them slightly laugh.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you guys later then." Randy smiled as he caught another glimpse of Stacy's alluring brown eyes. Stacy somewhat blushed but tried to hide it. Randy knew he had made her blush so he kind of felt good for a brief moment and then it was ruined as she began walking off with Torrie and Geoff.

"Bye Randy." Stacy said as she smiled and turned back around to head down the hallway. Randy smirked as he tilted his head to possibly get a glance of her panties. As he did so, she turned back around to catch him in this enticing act. Randy quickly stood back up and turned away hoping that he had not been caught. But when he turned back around, she was smiling and shaking her head at him.

_Guess she still likes the flirting. If only I could call her mine again. How did you not hold onto her the first time Randy? How could you let her get away? _Randy questioned himself all the time about the same issue. It was continuous. Like it was a repetitive inquisition.

He sighed as he twisted around and headed for the parking lot, consuming the faithful moment that he had just encountered.

_**Stacy's POV…**_

_Wow. That was weird, but…nice. Maybe I should go and visit him tomorrow night. See how he's doing. Yeah. That's what I'll do. God, has he gotten sexier or is it just me?_

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Lustful Memories

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON WHY THE STORY IS RATED MATURE (HINT HINT). HOPE U LIKE IT. RANDY AND STACY FOREVER!!!!!!!**

Randy was getting ready for his match which was up next against Shawn Michaels. He was lacing up his boots when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in.'" he yelled as he continued lacing up his boots, not looking up to see who had entered his locker room.

"Hey Randy." Stacy calmly said as she stood in front of him. "Getting ready for your match?" She was so beautiful; it caught Randy off guard for a moment.

"Umm yeah, actually. What are you doing here? Not like it's a bad thing." Stacy smiled and pushed his shoulder playfully.

"I'm here to see how you're doing. Since I haven't talked to you in a while."

Randy couldn't help but grow a little angry at the comment. "Haven't talk to me in a _while_? That's putting it mildly." He turned back around to ignore her disappointment in his statement.

"Randy. I'm sorry I haven't called you in long time but…acting has really become time consuming. I've been on the move constantly. You understand, don't you?" she sounded a little hurt by his previous comment, but she tried to hold it back.

"Yeah, I understand. You definitely seem to have enough time to come out here and see Torrie and the rest of the crew, but you don't seem to have enough time to pick up your phone and call me. Hhmm. It just doesn't add up." Randy stroked his chin with his hand.

"Randy! It was difficult for me too when we broke up! But you can't blame all of our miscommunications on me! I didn't receive any phone calls from you either!" Stacy lashed back as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Where's your phone Stacy? Let me see it. I assure you, that if you haven't deleted them all, you'll find that I called you more than you think." Stacy was confused but grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jean skirt.

She scanned through the calls of the last two months and none of them read 'RANDY'. "Look, you haven't called me in two months."

"Yes I have." Randy retaliated as he leaned over her shoulder to take a look at the screen on the phone. "Let me see that." He said as he grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Hey, give that back Randy! You don't need to look at my calls!" she tried to grab the phone from him, but he kept turning his shoulder so she couldn't get it. They were like two five year olds fighting over a toy.

"Randy! Give it back!" Stacy yelled. She tried to grab it one last time but hit Randy and sent both of them falling towards the ground.

Randy fell on his back while Stacy fell on his front. The two looked at each other with captivating eyes. Her long legs straddled his waist as their faces were mere inches away. The pleasurable memories started to ignite again as Stacy placed her hand on Randy's face. His blue eyes were drawing her closer to him.

When their lips were about to touch, a voice was heard outside the door, growing louder and louder. It was John. He couldn't see them together, alone in Randy's locker room. They panicked and hid behind a wall that led into the showers.

The door creaked open as John walked in. "Randy? You here man?" There was no answer. "Hhmmm." John turned on his heel and exited the locker room.

"Close call." Randy said as he turned his attention back to Stacy. When he looked at their bodies, he began to become hot. Her back was to the wall as his chest was pressed tightly to hers, enough to feel her breasts through her shirt with his bare pecks. He leaned his head down towards hers to attempt to kiss her delicious lips.

"Randy. Don't." Stacy whispered as she was getting hot and aroused. He placed his hands on her ass and picked her up off the ground so her legs were wrapped around his waist. She could feel him getting hard as the moment grew more and more heated. The love for one another became apparent as they neared closer to each other's lips. Stacy's facial expression of sensuality and desire made Randy feel stimulated and excited.

The strain became too strenuous as Randy roughly kissed Stacy on the lips with all the passion he had for her. Stacy kissed back with just as much lust as he did. She moaned when he inserted his tongue into her mouth, feeling every place known possible. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, until both could not bear to just be kissing.

Randy set Stacy down, allowing himself to pull her top off as well as her skirt, including the black thong and bra. He grabbed her ass again as he lifted her back up so she rest slightly on his thighs. They both giggled as tears began to fall from Stacy's eyes. But they were not guilty tears or resenting tears. They were tears of love and lust. She could feel the love for him returning to her. They kissed once again. She threw her head back as Randy cupped one of her breasts with his one free hand. He began to suck and lick her neck making Stacy moan even more.

The feelings both had for one another were so present at that moment. They had missed each other for so long. The way they both touched each other. The way they enjoyed each other's company. The way they would flirt and laugh and cry all seemed to filter down to this exact moment.

Randy looked back up at Stacy's face and smiled. Her eyes were red, but he knew she was crying because she shared the same love for him as he shared for her. Stacy smiled back and bit her bottom lip. He knew what that meant. He pulled his wrestling pants down to his knees and placed himself at her center. They both smiled as he entered her slowly but seductively. Stacy cried out in pleasure when he was fully in. He began to thrust in and out of her faster and faster. She dug her nails into his back, raking his tan skin.

He continued thrusting until they were both close to their peak. "Yes Randy." Stacy spoke in between breaths. He thrust again and again, allowing Stacy to become intoxicated by the overwhelming pleasure. The feeling of him inside of her made her groan louder and louder. He was the only man to make her have hot and passionate orgasms.

Stacy was about to reach her peak and she knew it, he knew it. He knew the face she made when she was almost there. Her face laced with satisfaction and enjoyment. "Randy!" she cried out as she went over the edge. Randy went as well as he held her in his arms.

Both were impassioned as they rested for a moment. Memories had been remembered and new ones had been made. Randy placed butterfly kisses along her shoulder making her receive chills everywhere. "You cold?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Just a little bit." She answered with a grin as they giggled.

"Well, I think I have an idea on how to warm you up." Randy said as he smirked and held her in his arms.

"How?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"By doing this!" he shouted as he carried her into the showers, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"No! Randy!" she laughed as he turned on the shower and let her down. They smiled at one another as they kissed passionately. The hot water trickled over their pressing bodies, controlling the feel of the moment. They drew back and stared at each other.

Stacy looked deep into her truelove's blue eyes, wishing that the moment would never pass. "Randy…I've missed you so much. I can't stand being apart from you any longer. I need you."

Randy knew he felt the same way, but he felt sick when he knew that they could never be together. "Stacy, if only you knew how much _I've _missed you. You're my everything. But……………I see the way Geoff looks at you. He loves you so much and I know he'd be there for you every second of the day, no matter what the situation. He's twice as good of a man as I'll ever be. You shouldn't waist an opportunity on something great like that."

Stacy began to tear. "But Randy……I thought that I already wasted an opportunity on something great when I broke-up with you. Not being with you for those two years was the biggest mistake of my life. And no man could ever be better than you, Randy. You're my whole world." There was a long pause between the two as they felt the water gliding down their faces. "I love you Randy."

Randy almost began to cry but held back the tears. He had longed to hear those words escape her lips again. "And I love you." He responded as he grabbed her and kissed her with as much passion as he could. The romantic moment lasted a while longer as they made desirous love in the showers.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I NEED FEEDBACK! GIVE ME SOME NEW IDEAS YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT. THANX. **


	4. Sharing Secrets

**THANX FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS GUYS! I APPRECIATE IT. I PUT SOME TWISTS IN IT TO SPICE THINGS UP. ENJOY!**

Randy sat in his hotel room, thinking about the special night he had spent with Stacy. He was so excited to know that she still loved him all this time. He had wondered about those last two years and how they would change his life. And obviously, they did. But there were some obstacles they had to hurdle before they could fulfill their dream of being a couple again.

The biggest obstacle of all would be that Stacy had to dump Geoff. Randy understood that it wouldn't be easy for her, since she had been with this loser for about a year and a half. But he knew now that she loved **him**, not Geoff, and that she wanted to be with **him** forever. He didn't have any doubts.

Randy smiled as he flipped the page of an old Viva Las Divas magazine, to see his truelove, Stacy Keibler in nothing but a blue bikini with white polka dots. _'God does she look sexy.' _He thought to himself, licking his lips. _'I can't believe that **she** is in love with me. How did I get so lucky? What made me deserve this caring, beautiful, vibrant woman? What makes her love **me**? Of all guys, why **me**? Well, whatever it is, I like it.'_

Randy laughed to himself as he closed the magazine and leaned back in his chair. He sighed and placed his hands behind his head. Drifting off into a deep sleep, his thoughts were filled with pictures and memories of him and Stacy.

XX

"Torrie, I really need to tell you something." Stacy said to her best friend.

"Oooh. What's it about?" Torrie asked drinking an orange Fanta.

"It's about Randy." Stacy responded sitting down on her friend's couch.

"Randy? What happened?" Torrie asked as she sat next to her friend and intently listened in.

Stacy stared seriously at her. "You have to promise to keep this a secret."

Torrie smiled and stared back. "Stace. You can trust me about anything. Now what happened?"

Stacy took in a deep breath and bit her lower lip. "Well, you know how I went to visit Randy last night, in his locker room?"

"Yeah." Torrie nodded and gestured for Stacy to continue.

"Well, we ummm………" Stacy trailed off looking away.

"Stacy." She was absolutely excited that Stacy and Randy had possibly made up, but she was also disappointed that she hadn't told her sooner. "Tell me about _everything_. Did you guys hug, lightly kiss, what?"

Stacy slightly smiled, remembering last night. "We had sex."

Torrie's jaw dropped. She was in complete shock. But then again, she wasn't. She knew that her best friend could never resist Randy. And if she knew her well enough, Stacy would answer her simple question like she knew she would.

"How many times?" Torrie interrogated like she had asked this question many times before.

Stacy laughed and pushed Torrie's shoulder. "Torrie!"

"How many times Stace?" Torrie said typically. She crossed her arms and looked at her friend half serious and half humorously.

Stacy smiled and giggled. "Twice."

"Oh my god! Stacy! You bad girl!" Torrie hit her with the couch pillow. "Twice? How was it?"

Stacy began to laugh even harder. "You don't need to know that."

Torrie raised her eyebrow. "Now Stacy…I tell you everything about me and John, and I mean _everything._ But you can't even tell if the sex between you and Randy was good? Guess he isn't as good as you use to say he was."

Stacy was the one with the jaw dropping now. "Torrie!" She picked up the pillow and hit her with it.

The two girls began to laugh even harder than before, making their stomachs hurt.

"And FYI…"Stacy started to say. "It was the **best** sex, I have **ever **had."

Torrie screamed and laughed even harder than that, making Stacy laugh along.

After the two girls were almost finished with their laughing, Torrie had to ask one last question. "So Stace. If you had to describe it in one word, what would it be?"

Stacy giggled again and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the word that she should describe it with. "Ummm…." She drew her attention back to Torrie. "Erotic."

"Wow. How 'bout dirty?" Torrie asked laughing.

"Maybe." Stacy said seductivly as they both laughed once more. "But Tor, I need your advice."

"Shoot."

"Well, you already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Randy and be his forever, but………I'm still sort of with Geoff. And Geoff has been so great to me for the last year and a half so…What should I do?"

Torrie sighed and took a hold of Stacy's hand. "Stace. Who does your heart belong to?"

Stacy sat there and stared into her friend's jade green eyes. "Randy."

"Well, then…I think you know what you have to do."

Stacy nodded her head and began to tear. "I just feel so bad for doing this to Geoff, but I've oddly enough never been happier in my life."

"It's alright Stace. I know that Randy will take care of you and love you 'til the day he dies. I mean, you should have heard him for the last two years. He has never stopped loving you and he never will. So, be with your truelove Stace, even if it means giving up a great guy like Geoff."

Stacy smiled and wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. "Thanks Tor. You're a good friend."

"Of course I am." Torrie responded making Stacy giggle. "Don't worry. If Geoff is as good of a guy as you say he is, he'll understand."

XX

Stacy was on her way to her and Geoff's room. She was going to tell him that she didn't want to be with him anymore. But it was really hard for her. He had been there for her for a long time and he had done nothing but catered to her every need. She couldn't help but feel guilty and slightly selfish. But she was finally happy with Randy. He loved her and she loved him. What more could she want?

She finally arrived at the door and swiped her card. The lock unhooked as she entered the room and searched for Geoff.

"Geoff?" she called out looking right and left. "Are you here? I need to talk to you." There was still no sign of him. _'Where did he go?'_ She thought to herself.

"Stacy?" a voice was heard coming from the other room. "I'm in here."

Stacy took a deep breath and made her way into the room. Her eyes grew wider when she realized that there were red rose pedals scattered around the floor. "Geoff?" She finally spotted him sitting handsomely in one of the relaxing chairs.

"Stacy." He got up from the chair and walked over to her. "Stacy, there's something I need to ask you."

Stacy was scared. "But before you do, I really need to talk to you. It's important."

Geoff shook his head. "But not as important as this." He said as he grabbed Stacy's hand lightly and knelt down on one knee. Stacy gasped and started to panic. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why now? She was going to break his heart more than she wanted to. She began to tear. "Stacy Marie Keibler. Will you marry me?"

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE BETTER. PLEAZE REVIEW! **


	5. What Did You Say?

**HOW WILL STACY RESPOND TO GEOFF'S SURPRISING PROPOSAL? IS SHE GONNA SAY YES AND LEAVE RANDY, OR WILL SHE STICK WITH HER HEART AND DENY THE PROPOSAL? HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!!!!!**

Randy pushed the large weights over his head, showing his ripped muscles and superior strength. He continued until he was sure that he had gotten a good work out. After about 30 reps, he placed the weight on the ground and walked over to his friend Dave Batista.

"Hey Dave. What's goin' on?" he asked picking up a smaller weight and doing curls with his arms.

"Nothin' much. But apparently there's a whole lot goin' on with you." Dave said raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talkin' about?" Randy smirked continuing his arm curls.

"Don't act dumb Orton. I know what you did the other night when Stacy went in your locker room." Dave responded smiling.

Randy was shocked. _'How did he know about that? John must have told him. Some best friend.'_ Randy thought smiling to himself. "Nothing happened."

"Shut the hell up. I know you two were foolin' around in there. I'm not stupid."

"Dave. We weren't foolin' around." Randy said. You could tell that he was lying by the tone of his voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe I should get more specific. Having sex." Dave spoke sitting up after he was done with his crunches.

Randy could only laugh and smile. "John?"

"Yeah." Dave responded slightly laughing. "You know that when her boy toy finds out, he'll try to kill you. Right?"

"Whatever." Randy said switching the weight over to the other arm. "She loves **me**. Not him. So he'll just have to get over that."

Dave laughed. "Guess so. But………"

"But what, man?" Randy focused more on his arm curling.

"Do you really love her? I mean, are you two getting back together or was it just a one night stand?" Dave sipped some water from his water bottle.

Randy put down the weight in his hand and sat down next to Dave. "To be completely honest with you Dave, I love her more than life itself. It seems that my whole world stops when I see her. She's perfect in everyway. And to answer your last question………I think we are getting back together."

"You think? You don't know for sure?" Dave asked confused.

"Well, I know that she loves me with all of her heart. She told me. And from what we were talking 'bout, it sounded like she was goin' to dump him. I kinda feel bad for the loser……but hey, she's mine." Randy smirked.

"Well, congrats man. And thank god you two are together again, cause now I don't have to watch you shuffle around here like you had your balls removed." Dave laughed.

"Shut up man." Randy said, punching his friend and slightly laughing.

XX

It was around ten o'clock and Randy had still not heard back from Stacy as to how everything went with her and Geoff. He was starting to get worried but reassured himself that nothing bad could happen. He made his way to his hotel room and stopped at the front of the door. He took out the key that was in his Nike gym shorts and opened the door. When he stepped into the room, there was a light already turned on.

'_Hhmm. I wonder why that could be.' _He thought to himself, but was soon answered when he saw Stacy sitting on the king sized bed.

"Hey sweetheart." Randy said, putting down his gym bag. Stacy didn't say anything as she stood up and moved closer to him. "How'd you get in he…"Randy began to say before being cut off by Stacy's lips. They shared a passionate kiss, allowing Randy to slip his tongue into her delicate mouth.

He placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her back over to the bed and softly laid down on top of her. He glided his hand up and down her silky thigh, moving it closer and closer to her panties which were hiding under her short black skirt. He placed his fingers on the hem of her pink Victoria's Secret panties and slowly started to pull them down. But Stacy stopped his hand from continuing. She broke off the kiss and looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"What's wrong Stace?" Randy asked confused and a little disappointed that she had stopped their sultry moment.

Stacy looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "Randy, there's something I need to tell you."

Randy smiled. "Alright. What is it?"

Stacy took a deep breath and looked away. "When I went to go and tell Geoff that I didn't want to be with him anymore, I got quite a surprise."

"What was it?" Randy asked concerned.

"There were red rose pedals all over the floor and he was holding a ring…"

Randy began to fume inside.

"And he proposed to me." Stacy said.

Randy almost lost it. _'How could that asshole propose to **my** girl? I'm supposed to do that. Well, later on. I hope. I wonder what she said. She couldn't have said yes. I mean, we're about to have sex right now. Unless, it's some plan or something. But she could never do that to me. Could she?" _Randy thought to himself, making his temperature rise.

"Well?" Randy asked. Anger was clearly present in his masculine voice and face.

"And I told him that he was a very special person in my life and that I did love him…" Stacy began to say.

"Wait a second! You said what?" Randy raised his voice.

Stacy grew a little angry. "Randy. I told him that I loved him but…"

Randy cut her off. "Unbelievable."

"Randy! Let me finish." Stacy said with authority. "Yes, I love Geoff but not the way you were thinking. I love him as a friend and nothing more. It never would have worked out between us for much longer. I had no idea that he had such strong feelings towards me and I couldn't have given them back because……I have those feelings towards you."

Randy felt better but he was still sort of mad. "Why couldn't you have just told me the easier way?"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Stacy apologized giggling. "I should have told you the easier way."

Randy turned his head away, still a little frustrated. His heart was beating severely fast from the scary (**_almost_**) proposal. Stacy put her hand on his face and turned him back to face her.

"I'm sorry. But you were pretty jealous." She said smiling.

Randy couldn't help but smile back. Her beauty was just too much to handle. Plus he could never be mad at her for long period of time. "Jealous, was I?" Randy asked moving his lips closer to hers.

"Yes." Stacy answered giggling.

"So? You like it when I'm jealous. And you know what that means?" Randy asked very seductively, moving his hand up her thigh once again.

"What?" Stacy asked back, relishing the feeling of his fingers playing with her panties.

Randy smirked. "I'll be trying much much much more to be the best lover you've ever had."

Stacy giggled. "Baby. You don't even have to try." Randy smiled and collided lips with Stacy. He automatically inserted his tongue into her mouth and snaked his fingers around the hem of her panties. Stacy moaned when he slowly pulled down her panties, and threw them to the side.

They broke the kiss as Randy removed his sleeveless grey shirt and Stacy unbuttoned her top. Randy then expertly took off her short black skirt and flung it to where the panties laid along with the matching bra and his own shorts. They engaged in another passionate kiss, making both of them moan in pleasure.

Randy started to move down Stacy's body, lightly kissing her feather-soft skin. He gently cupped her breast, making her arch her back. She whimpered as he continued. He was the best lover she had ever had. He could take command when he wanted to but he also respected the fact that this wasn't just a game for himself, but for her pleasure as well.

He brought his lips back to hers as they engaged in another heated kiss. Stacy received his tongue and massaged it with her own. Still cupping her breast with one hand, he used his other free hand to rub her center. Stacy moaned at the sudden contact and smiled during their sultry kiss.

Stacy placed her hand on his, deepening the movements on her center. Randy grinned during their kiss as well and continued playing with her breast. They were enjoying every moment of it. Their naked bodies filmed with sweat, and they hadn't even had intercourse yet.

Randy loved her so much. The moment was so intense that he began to have flashbacks. The first time they kissed, the first time they spoke to one another, the first time they were intimate together. The love he had for her was indescribable. He would do anything for her, even if it meant giving up his own life. He was committed and decided that some time soon, he was going to propose to her.

As Randy remembered the flashbacks, Stacy continued the lively kiss. She started to think at that exact same moment as well, about her and him. The love she had for him was indescribable. She would do anything for him. She was head over heels in love with the man she was having sex with. She loved Randy Orton with all of her heart.

Randy motioned his hand faster along her center, making her wet. Stacy got a sudden rush of pleasure as she slightly climaxed. She moaned after her stimulating encounter. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Stacy placed her hand on his masculine face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. They both smiled.

"Randy!" Stacy laughed as he suddenly flipped her over so she was straddling his waist. Randy sat up, leaning his forehead against hers. He smiled and brushed his lips up against her soft ones. She couldn't take this teasing anymore. She needed him. She wanted him to be inside of her. So she captured his lips with hers and grazed her breasts up against his tan muscular chest.

He got the message and wasted no time. He placed his hands on her hips and guided her onto himself. Stacy threw her head back when he was fully in. She whimpered as he slowly began to thrust in and out. He sucked on her neck, her weak spot. She bit her bottom lip feeling his lips consuming her neck and his expertly steady thrusting.

She was getting hot and she knew she was almost there, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Harder." Randy stopped sucking on her neck and looked up at her. He smiled and licked his lips. He thrust himself harder and faster, making Stacy whimper and moan louder and louder. He felt so good inside of her. She was about to reach her peak.

"Oh Randy, yes." She panted between quickened breaths. He was working faster and harder, filling her with enough pleasure to explode. He groaned as he gave a few more fast and hard thrusts, allowing them both to scream out each other's names in ecstasy. Stacy's face was laced with satisfaction; a familiar face to Randy.

Stacy collapsed on top of Randy as he held her in his arms. They rested trying to catch their breaths. Randy smiled and kissed her softly. Stacy grinned back and rested herself to his side, where she laid her head in the crook of his neck. Randy grabbed her thigh and moved her leg so that it was overlapping his.

Stacy kissed him once more and peered into his crystal blue eyes. The eyes that she could never resist. "I love you Randy."

Randy grinned and answered back. "And I love you Stacy. More than anything." She giggled and kissed him. The two spent the rest of the night in each other's warm embrace, thinking about their loving future together and the love they both shared for one another.

**WHAT'D YOU THINK? FOR MY FIRST STORY, I THOUGHT I DID OKAY. BUT ITS UP TO YOU. SO PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!!!!! THANX!!!! I'LL ALSO NEED NEW IDEAS FOR SOME NEW STORIES. **


End file.
